Krissmiss in Underland
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: Alice finally makes it back to Marmoreal in time to explain Christmas to her friends- and, well, they enjoy themselves! Mirana/Tarrant and very very very slight Chessur/Mallymkin


**Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm behind on all my other stories but I have the time to post a new one shot. Oh well :D I have noooooooo background story on this- just a little thing I came up with after seeing an amazing piece of artwork by Eiji-Akito-kun (Akkie-Chan). It's called….hold on… ***Fumbles around on computer until she finds it*** here it is! It's called ****Booyah 8D**** and it's on deviant art. So, yes, it's amazing and I loved it, and it's just so adorable that I had to write this!**

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS PEOPLE!**_

**EDIT-I'm putting this up on Christmas night, just like I wanted! This is what I've been doing for quite some time. But, I didn't have Thibault's name until I saw Akkie-Chan's picture (don't worry, I asked permission) and she said I could use his name…and the character xD. He was originally a girl named…well, let's not get into that :D.**

**Third Person POV (cuz it's useful…**_**sometimes**_**)**

Alice was, by nature, very determined. She knew what she wanted, when she wanted it, and how she was going to get it. Right now was a time where that certain trait came in handy. She was fighting her way through the Mushroom Forest, getting close to the Tulgey Wood. She was on her way to Marmoreal and no force in Underland could stop her. She was going to spend Christmas with her friends- be she dead on her feet or as hyper as ever. She stepped on yet another mushroom and squealed- it was cold! She looked up at the sky and noticed it was snowing! What an event! Of course, this also meant she could have frostbite by the time she reached the large white castle. This fact, and the fact that she had no one with her, almost scared the gollymoggers out of her.

O-O-O

Mirana was, by nature, a very patient person. So, as she struggled to get her young son into his clothes, she wasn't very annoyed. He was still merely 5 years old- too young to know he had to be dressed quickly. She got a bit overwhelmed when she tried to put his socks on him. He made no effort to help her as he curled his toes, thinking this was all a joke. She frowned at him and stuck out her lower lip, pouting. He giggled at her and patted her hand. He took his tiny thumbs and placed them at the corners of her mouth, making her smile. She couldn't help but laugh along with him. She did stop, though, as he began fighting to keep his socks of his pale feet. She grew unhappy and the slightest bit impatient; something she's never been before. Well, she hadn't been impatient in many years. She tried to calm down as she reached for the top hat the boy wore everyday.

O-O-O

Tarrant was, by nature, a very mad person. But, of course, everybody knew that. So as he burst through the door to his and Mirana's chambers, he laughed maniacally at the sight before him. Thibault was sitting on the writing desk, bouncing around. Mirana was kneeling on the carpet before him, trying to force his socks onto his feet. Tarrant kept laughing until Mirana looked up and glared at him. He stopped immediately and sat next to her. He took her in his arms, knowing she was unhappy. She cried for a little bit, far too stressed over everything around her. Tarrant glanced out the window and noticed that it had started snowing the second Mirana had begun crying. He smoothed her hair and gently placed a hand on her back, desperately trying to calm her. He hated seeing her so upset!

O-O-O

As Alice finally reached the castle of Marmoreal, she was exhausted both physically and mentally. She had tried so hard to remember how to get to the castle that it hurt her head so much. She was freezing as well, with added to the exhaustion. But it was worth it, she kept reminding herself, she was here. She would see her friends any moment. As she entered the castle, she wondered where everyone could be. She wandered the halls, saluted by every guard who saw her. Unfortunately, not one of them offered to help her carry her burden. She had a huge bag with her that held Christmas gifts for her, basically, second family. As she walked the halls, she saw a trio of figures coming her way. She squinted and found exactly who she was looking for.

O-O-O

Mirana saw a person- a female, she could see now- coming towards her and her family. As they grew closer, her steps grew faster, more excited. She was almost running when she realized who she was looking at. It was Alice! She'd returned! Mirana handed Thibault off to Tarrant, gathered her skirts in one hand, and made a run for it. She and Alice met each other about 30 feet away from where she had been standing.

"Alice! Your back!" exclaimed Mirana, restating an obvious fact. Alice dropped her back of gifts as the Queen engulfed her in a hug.

"Yes, of course! You didn't think I'd leave and never return?" She paused a moment. "Did you?"

"Well…"

"Alice! It's nice to see you," interjected Tarrant from behind the women. Mirana let go of Alice and went to take Liam from his arms. He gave Alice a quick hug, and then stepped back. He smiled and looked her up and down. After a few moments of silence, he whispered, "Your hair wants cutting." He burst out laughing and added, "You're also late! Naughty."

"I tried to get here as fast as I could, but it is quite a long way from the rabbit hole to here! I think I even got lost once. And then it started snowing! I was scared I would freeze out there!" She emphasized the fact that she could've died out there and Mirana blushed a deep red- she knew it was her fault it snowed.

"Well, let's get you warmed up, shall we? Tarrant, can you get her bag and bring to an extra-"

"No!" shouted Alice. Mirana stopped mid-sentence and froze. She looked at the girl next to her with wide eyes, extremely surprised by her outburst. Alice immediately felt ashamed.

_What on earth was I thinking? _She said, scolding herself. _She deserves some respect- whether or not she is royalty! _

"I am so sorry, your Majesty. It's just…this bag contains your Christmas presents," she explained quickly. She watched as the Queen blinked and a crease in her forehead formed as she thought deeply.

"Who is this…Kris Miss, you said?" Alice stared in disbelief- had they never heard of Christmas? The young boy in Tarrant's arms- who Alice couldn't identify- reached out for the Queen. She held onto the boy as if he were the most important thing in the world.

"Not a who; a what. Christmas is a holiday that we celebrate in the Aboveland, I suppose. I'll tell you more about it, but I'm rather tired right now. May I put these somewhere?" she asked, holding out the bag. Mirana shook her head quickly, as if clearing her head of her thoughts. She then smiled genuinely and shifted the boy's weight onto her hip.

"Of course. Follow me," she said quietly, still a bit surprised, reaching to take Alice's hand. They made their way down the hall chatting quietly while the young boy rested his head on Mirana's shoulder. Alice was tempted to ask who he was, but thought it best not to.

About a half hour later, all three of them- plus Thibault- were gathered in one of the most unusual places in the Castle of Marmoreal. It was a bit red, almost pink, but not quite. It had a fireplace at one end and a few chairs in the middle. There was a little rug in front of the fireplace on which Mirana placed Thibault. Tarrant watched with amazement at how careful she was- it was unthinkable!

"So, tell us about this…Christmas," said Mirana, settling into one of the chairs. Alice sat down beside her and went into a whole story. She told of a baby Jesus, a celebration, and the gifts that were given to him. She told them that that was just the story she'd been told. It was said that the Romans had a party called Saturnalia. If the Christians didn't join in, well, they were killed. So they came up with their own party during the Saturnalia which they called Christ's Mass. Of course, it had been shortened to Christmas later. She went back to the fairy-tale like story of the baby and how there a man named Santa Claus that delivered gifts to all the children of the world. She added in, though, that it was really the parents who did it, although it was fun to pretend. She told of the poem by Clement Clarke Moore. It was titled "'Twas the Night before Christmas." She stated the first few lines, mesmerizing Mirana and Tarrant instantly.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring- not even a mouse! The stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that Saint Nicholas was soon to be there." She stopped at this point and added in that Saint Nicholas was also known as Santa Claus, then she continued, "The children were nestled all snug in their beds while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads. And Mamma in her kerchief and I in my cap had just settled down for a long winter's nap." She stopped again. Tarrant figured she had forgotten the rest of it. He politely smiled at her, trying to hide his excitement for the new holiday.

"And…when does this Christmas start?" he asked slowly, trying to hide his enthusiasm. Of course, he knew they could see it in his eyes.

"Actually, it's tomorrow! So, would you mind if, maybe, we decorated this room a bit for it?" asked the girl politely. Mirana beamed and nodded excitedly.

"What sort of decorations do you use for this holiday?" she asked, ready to start.

"Well, there's mistletoe that you hang in doorways. When two people stand under it, the tradition is that they must share a kiss. Then there's always the stockings to hang over a fireplace- in there go little toys for the young children. And- oh my, I almost forgot! We _must _have a Christmas tree!"

"Hold on, Alice, this is a bit irrelevant, but what in Underland is in you bag?" interrupted a very curious Hatter.

"I thought I told you already," said Alice. "These are your presents."

"Presents?" asked Mirana. "What for?"

"Why, for Christmas! It, too, is a tradition to give gifts on this holiday. You tend to get what you want for this holiday." By this time, Tarrant had joined Mirana in smiling at the girl. They had not known this!

"In that case," whispered Mirana, turning to her love, "all I want for Christmas is you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush. He, _the Hatter_, blushed!

"You…him…how…what…oh my!" Alice stuttered, glancing momentarily at the young boy on the rug in front of her. Tarrant wrapped his arm around Mirana's waist and Alice's suspicions were confirmed.

"How wonderful!" she shouted, genuinely happy for the two of them. "Is he your son?" Alice giggled as they both answered yes at the same time and laughed.

"His name is Thibault and he needs to learn to keep his hat on!" shouted the Hatter as he ran to keep the child from throwing his hat into the flames that had suddenly started coming from inside the fireplace. He was laughing just like his father, Alice noticed. She went over and gently lifted him off the ground. He seemed to take to her easily, giving her a big hug. When he pulled away from her, Alice studied his face. He was obviously their child- white hair and skin, yet bright green eyes and slightly unruly almost-curls. His face reminded her of Mirana, yet his body showed that he was like his father. She found him to be absolutely adorable.

"Well, let's get going with the decorations!"

For the next few hours, they scrambled around the room, putting up decorations in every empty space, every spot of wall that showed the slightest bit of white. As Alice was hanging the mistletoe above the doorway, Tarrant happened to come and walked right into her! Remembering the tradition, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She laughed and finished hanging her share of the decorations.

"Finally!" exclaimed Mirana, hanging Thibault's stocking. "We're done. Now what do we do Alice?"

"Well, we should wrap the presents. But, you aren't allowed to watch because you shouldn't see your gifts before you get them." The couple nodded, agreeing to her terms.

"We should get started on our presents, now shouldn't we?"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next morning, Mirana awoke with a start. They're told Thibault about Christmas the night before, and here he was, jumping all over his parents. "Wake up, Mother! It's Christmas!" he shouted at them. She smiled and sat up excitedly, pulling the young boy with her. She pulled on a robe and walked to Tarrant's side of the bed. She planted a kiss on his nose, laughing as his eyes snapped open. He pulled her in, kissing her full on the lips, before getting up. He must've remembered!

As they walked down the halls- still in their pajamas- they realized the whole castle now knew of this holiday! When the finally reached the decorated room, though, they were relieved to see that it was only Alice, Thackary, Nivens, and Mally who were in the room. They saw each of them held a present- Thackary held a spoon; Nivens had his watch; Mally with a hat pin (of course); and Alice held a pair of reindeer antlers. The excitement might have gotten to Tarrant, because he rushed over to Alice, grabbed the antlers, and place them over the brim of his hat! Thibault laughed, not accustomed to seeing his Father like this.

Mirana was startled as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Alice's, of course. She handed her a dress- it was red with white frills around it and a silly looking hat. It looked like the one Alice had described the night before. Mirana mouthed 'Thank you' and put Thibault on the ground, going off to get changed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Back in the wonderfully happy room, Mirana lifted Thibault off the ground and went to study a picture on the far wall. When she entered the room, she noticed Tarrant now had on a…red…nose. She had no idea where it came from, but she liked it. Chess had also joined them, holding a teapot with a bow on it. On the rug in front of the fireplace was a tiny stuffed animal- probably meant for her son.

The picture she was looking at was one of her parents. It had been painted by the best artist in all of Underland. Every time she saw it, she got tears in her eyes. Now- while she did tear up- she smiled. She squeezed her eyes shut and wished them a Merry Christmas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

As Mirana turned her back to them, Thibault looked at them all. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her neck, staring at them all in slight frustration. He was ready to open gifts! They all giggled and struck a pose. Mally climbed up onto Tarrant's arm; Tarrant had spread his arms and smiled hugely, watching his son smile as well. Chess curled himself around Tarrant's hat and grinned as well, partly because he had a pretty good view of Mallymkin in her Christmas outfit… Thack stood behind Tarrant's legs, looking around at all the pretty decorations. Alice stood and clasped her hands together and bent so that she could see the young boy's face, smiling all the while. Nivens, of course, was looking at his watch and mumbling that it was getting late.

As their Queen turned around, they all blushed as they realized how stupid they probably looked. Of course, she laughed at them, but immediately stopped as she saw the looks on their faces.

"I beg your pardon, but what are you all staring at?" she asked, rather confused. She reached one hand up and rubbed away at the tears that were still present, trying to seem happy.

"Presents!" shouted the boy from her arms, breaking the silence. Alice smiled and walked over to the large bag she had and began handing out presents. At the end of the morning, everyone was excited.

Thibault had gotten the most, him being a child and all. He got the spoon from Thackary, the pin from Mally (which Mirana took away, glaring at Mally). He got a watch from Nivens, a potion that did who-knows-what from his mother, the stuffed animal from Chessur, a new hat from Tarrant, and- finally- a wooden train set from Alice herself. It was more than likely his favorite, but he had a lot of trouble putting it together. They got it to work, though, and everyone was having a fine time watching him.

Thackary, Nivens, and Mallymkin got new clothes from Tarrant. He also gave Chess his very own hat- this one was based around the color blue. No one noticed (besides Chess) that it was Mally's favorite color, not his. Mirana gave Nivens a very new watch, Thackary a metal ladle, Chess a ball of colorful yarn, and Mallymkin a necklace. Attached to the necklace was a note that made her blush. She glanced at Chess, then back at Mirana, raising an eyebrow. Alice gave them all very fine snow globes that she made herself. She didn't tell them how, but they were beautiful.

Tarrant got the tea pot from Chessur and almost jumped up and down with excitement! He also received a handmade bracelet from Thibault who insisted that he put it on 'right this minute.' As he did so, Alice handed him his gift. She gave him a bit of leftover mistletoe and said "Put it where you want- don't tell me where- and use your bloody imagination. You never do," she added in a giggle. He bit his lip and began to think-

"Moving on," said Mirana. Alice stifled her laughs as she saw how red the Queen's face was! Mirana gave him a new box of hat pins to use and a kiss on the cheek.

For Alice, Mirana gave her a card with a note. It read:

_Dearest Alice,_

_I am so very sorry, but I did not know what to give you for Krissmiss!_

Here, Alice stopped and cracked up. Mirana still had no idea how to spell it.

_I do want to thank you, though, for sharing with us your traditions. I do think Krissmiss will stay in Underland for generations to come. I hope next year I will be able to find something better. But for now, I'll just do my best._

Attached to the card was a piece of the Jabberwocky's skin. Now, anyone else would've hated this gift (in fact, most would've thrown up at the sight of it), but Alice loved it for she knew it was given to her with good intentions and had come straight from the heart. It was a reminder of her first (well, second) visit to Underland and she knew she would treasure it forever.

"Thank you," she choked out through the building tears. Mirana smiled and gave the girl a hug.

"I'm glad you came back," she whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Yeah, me too," Alice laughed.

From Tarrant, she got a new dress- this one was powder blue and reminded her of the one she wore when she was merely 8 inches tall! **(A/N that was my favorite! What was yours?)**

Mirana, busy watching everyone become happy with their gifts, was surprised when Alice told her that she had gotten a few gifts herself. Mirana received, from Alice, a hairclip. It was silver and shaped like an open rose. She immediately clipped it into her still messy hair, occasionally reaching up to touch it. Thibault gave her a bracelet that matched Tarrant's and she, too, was told to put it on. Tarrant- being Tarrant- whispered in her ear what her gift was. Her hand flew up to her mouth as he told her- something that shan't be repeated. He kissed her neck and sat back on the couch, draping his arm around his wife who was still sitting still as a rock with her eyes wide.

Everyone was very happy with their gifts and excused themselves early to go and use them. Thibault fell asleep quickly, but it made sense, seeing as he hadn't slept much the night before. Mirana cuddled up to Tarrant's side and Alice dragged a chair so that she was sitting closer to them. She lifted Thibault off the couch where he lay next to his mother and sat him in her lap, cradling his head in the crook of her elbow. Tarrant sighed a layed his head on the back of the couch, nearly falling asleep himself! Alice ad Mirana chatted quietly about how the day had gone, both surprised at how smooth it went.

"I've decided something," Alice said, smiling a little.

"What?"

"I'm going to stay- here- for…well, forever I suppose." And upon hearing this, Tarrant's head snapped back up. Thibault, though asleep, unconsciously shifted so he was partly sitting up and wrapped his tiny arms around Alice's neck and slept soundly on her shoulder.

They all concluded, just about then, that it was the best Krissmiss in Underland's history.


End file.
